Eloise Fudo
'Eloise Fudo '''is a six-year-old girl who lives in the Plaza Hotel with her nanny and her two pets. Biography Eloise first appears in the story ''Christmastime at the Plaza where is she is going about her normal business of visiting guests and the hotel staff, and eventually meets new friends who are revealed to be her cousins. Eloise introduces herself as always and shows the kids around the hotel and even lets them in her room where her Nanny is asleep. At the end of the story, it is revealed that Eloise is actually Darla's daughter and that she has been away in Paris, but promised to come home for Christmas. Eloise was originally going to be a love interest for Akito Fudo, but this was scrapped after her debut and is revealed to be Darla's daughter, making them cousins. Eloise states she does not have a dad, but she unknowingly meets him in The Power of Two and he somewhat recognizes her and was sure she was his daughter since she looks so much like her mother. At the end of the story, Darla reveals Urchin is Eloise's father and that he has been under the sea and was unable to stay on land for long and with Darla's job, resulting in them to have Eloise being looked after by a nanny. Eloise does not appear in stories as often as her cousins, but she is often around if the story is set around New York City since that is her home or sometimes if a story involves Paris. Eloise admires her cousins and looks up to Akito and calls him the big brother that she had always wanted since he looks after Estelle due to being a few minutes older than her. We are also shown in Akito and Estelle Go to Southdale ''that Eloise lives in Paris with both of her parents from now on, but still has a tutor instead of going to school. Darla and Urchin decide to be more involved in Eloise's life since Darla grew up in Hollywood without any parental supervision and was basically wandering around movie sets all day, only Darla wasn't scolded due to having Max around. Darla and Urchin visit in ''Akito and Estelle's Rugrat Adventure announcing Darla is pregnant, much to Eloise's chagrin, but she soon learns that having a baby brother or sister may not be so bad. Trivia *In the real Eloise stories, Eloise's mother's name is unknown and there is no mention of her father. *Eloise was originally Akito's love interest, but this was scrapped after Aleu and Estelle's Wolf Quest. This led to Eloise and Akito having a big brother/little sister relationship. *Eloise is mentioned to have 'her mother's looks and her father's attitude'. *Eloise is named after Darla's late biological mother. *Eloise lives in Paris with her mother as a young teenager and dates her old friend, Leon, from the first Eloise movie. *Nanny often tells Eloise stories of Darla when she was younger and in her care, saying they were quite similar at youth. *According to Darla and Nanny, Eloise's first words were 'charge it'. *Eloise finds out that her mother was a spoiled child when she was younger when she visits Hollywood with her cousins and sees her Little Ark Angel preformance of Little Boat on the Sea. Family * Darla Dimple (mother) * Urchin (father) * Atticus Fudo (maternal uncle) * Mo Brown (maternal aunt) * Akito Fudo (cousin) * Estelle Fudo (cousin) * Vincent Fudo (cousin) * Patrick Fudo (maternal grandfather) * Emily Fudo (maternal grandmother) * Jessica Fudo (maternal aunt) * Bonnie Anderson (cousin) * Christopher Anderson (maternal uncle, via Jessica) * Urchin's parents (biological paternal grandparents, deceased) * Ariel (adoptive paternal aunt) * Prince Eric (adoptive paternal uncle) * Melody (The Little Mermaid) (adoptive cousin) * King Triton (adoptive paternal grandfather) * Queen Athena (adoptive paternal grandmother, deceased) Category:Daughters Category:Granddaughters Category:Sisters Category:Cousins Category:Mortals Category:Mermaids Category:Fudo family